The invention relates generally to a new and novel control apparatus for a platter. More specifically, the present invention relates to rotation control of a platter in a disc jockey (“DJ”) music-playing device, which may be a media player device, turntable or other device. Further, the present invention relates to rotational braking control of such a platter.
DJ devices with rotatable platters are very well known in the art. For example, turntables with platters, that support a vinyl record so that the music thereon may be played normally or by a “scratch” performance using a needle cartridge, are known. Also, DJ media players are also known where the platter does not support an actual vinyl record but rather provides a DJ-friendly control interface to interact with and control digital media, such as digital music. These media devices are also well known.
With these DJ devices, particularly the media players because their platters are not powered by a motor and freely rotate; there is a need to better control the rotation of those platters. First, there is a need to avoid rotational drift of the platter when the DJ is not manipulating it. This drift can cause the platter to rotate when it is not desired to do so thereby moving cue points or scratching audio when it is not desired to do so. Rotational platter drift is susceptible, for example, when there are high levels of vibration, such as in environments where audio is played at high volumes. These environments are common for DJ performances. Therefore, there is a desire for controlled braking of the platter.
Also, the amount of braking applied to a platter for control of DJ media device is typically a matter of personal preference of a DJ. For example, a given DJ may like a heavily braked platter so that more force is required to rotate the platter and thereby provide the scratch effect or media control. On the other hand, a DJ may prefer very light or even no added braking of the platter for a completely different feel.
In view of the above, there is a need to control the level of braking of a DJ platter. In the prior art, there have been many attempts to control the braking/torque of a platter for a DJ device. In vinyl turntables that are powered, changing of the output of the motor can control motor torque, for example. However, this is not available for DJ media devices because they do not use a motor to rotate the platter so braking of the platter must be employed.
There have been attempts in the prior art to control the braking in DJ media device platters. However, these known apparatuses are complex in construction, expensive to manufacture, are difficult to use and are susceptible to failure.
Therefore, there is a need for a DJ media apparatus to able to simulate change of motor torque by a platter braking system for controlled rotation of the platter.
There is a need for a DJ media device platter with reliable braking control that may adjust the amount of braking delivered to the platter.
There is a need for a DJ media device platter that can provide zero friction, braking-free operation, if desired.
There is a need for a DJ media device platter that is less costly to manufacture than prior art apparatus yet still provides effective fine-tuned control of the amount of braking delivered to the platter.
There is a need for a DJ media device platter that can customize the platter feel to the personal preference of the DJ.